Adventures of Captain Swan in Neverland
by kln101
Summary: As Killian & Emma move in together, their domesticity is interrupted by a note that draws Hook back to Neverland. This fic ignores previous OUAT use of Peter Pan and Neverland, exploring that world anew. Hook shows Emma his world, and we learn how the classic, iconic Neverland and Peter Pan look through both of their eyes. Danger, romance, and magic abound. (T for future chaps.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N While this story begins with the Season 6 status of Hook & Emma's relationship, I'm disregarding OUAT's entire prior use of Neverland and Peter Pan. This is a completely different take on Hook in Neverland with the original **_**Peter Pan**_ **story. I want to explore that world for myself, and I hope maybe you will enjoy reading and exploring it with me! (I also wanted an excuse to write a lot of CS fluff, so be aware that it's prevalent.) This is my very first fic for Captain Swan, and my second multi-chapter story, so I'm still learning! Feedback, reviews, and suggestions are extremely welcome!**

 **I'm aiming to update at least once a week if not more often!**

Ch. 1

He wasn't looking at her, so he didn't notice that her gaze was fixated on him. Emma stood still beside the bed, taking in the sight of Killian setting his trunk down on the closet floor. She was supposed to be clearing out a couple of drawers for him, but she was willing to allow that Killian made for a delectable distraction.

It wasn't just the view as he leaned down, which was admittedly was great, but also the sight of him with her wardrobe hanging up around him. Contrary to her earlier offer, it wasn't full of red leather, but it was full of her things, and he belonged there with her. She may have been living in the space already, but it wasn't until a few minutes ago when it began to feel like a home. Seeing Killian walk through the door with his things in tow, knowing that anytime he left it was only a temporary absence, sparked a settled feeling in the pit of Emma's stomach. While it was a new feeling, it was a warm one. She rather thought she liked it.

"See anything you like, love?" Killian had turned around and caught her eye. He raised a brow, offering her a knowing look. It was a look of confidence that she had not seen enough recently. Every moment together lately, nearly always in fact, had been fraught with stress and danger, and she didn't realized she was missing his cocky attitude until he turned it on her in full force.

"I do." She answered smartly. She walked towards the closet, and he leaned against the doorframe as she drew near. Emma stopped directly in front of him and slowly reached her arms up around his neck. Her eyes didn't meet his, and instead were locked onto the temptation presented by his mouth. Just as his lips parted and his head started to lower to hers, she snatched a small box off of the shelf behind him. "Got it!" She exclaimed, abruptly backing away. She aimed a teasing smile at him as she turned to saunter back to the dresser. Not a lot of ground was covered before his strong arm encased in soft black fabric and topped off with the steel of his hook reached around her waist and tugged her back against his solid form. His other came to rest low on her denim-clad hip, dragging her fully against him.

"Don't think I'm going to take that." His voice lowered and he whispered in her ear, "I'm not a pirate known to back down from a challenge." The timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine, and the fact that they were already home made the excitement she felt solidify and expand into something more. Her fingers grew lax, and the box softly dropped to the carpeted floor. She moved her hand to cover his around her waist, feeling his strength beneath the fabric. His lips touched the side of her neck, right over her pulse, and heat rushed through her. To reward him, her other hand reached back and threaded through Killian's hair, as if she could bring him even closer.

She arched her neck, giving him plenty of access.

"Henry?" She heard him mutter against the skin of her neck.

"At my parents until tomorrow." Her breath hitched as he hit a particularly sensitive area above her collarbone. "I'm pretty sure he was just trying to get out of helping you move."

"I'll just be grateful," was Killian's reply.

* * *

Killian's eyes flew open in the dark. He paused, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. Rather than the sensation of rocking on the water, his senses were filled with Emma. His arm was wrapped around her bare middle, and her hair overflowed her side of the bed onto his pillow. Refusing to wake her (when did she ever sleep enough?), he slowly turned his head to examine the rest of the room. Something had kicked on his pirate's instinct and dragged him out of sleep, but in the darkness the room appeared undisturbed.

Adrenaline still pumped through him, and his gut told him that something was off. Returning to sleep wasn't an option. Just as he began to contemplate his next move, Emma shifted in his arms. The feel of her silken skin beneath his fingers was almost enough of a distraction from his feeling of uneasiness.

"Killian?" she murmured sleepily, not opening her eyes. .

"Hush love," he replied, "It's nothing." At that moment, a cloud shifted and the moonlight entered through the window. A shaft of light glinted off something on the far side of the room, drawing his eye.

With slow, deliberate movements, he released Emma and leaned across her to reach down beside the bed. Emma felt the tension in him, and she stilled, then abruptly moved to sit up as she heard the sound of his steel blade begin removed from it's scabbard. With his arm already across her, Killian had a thought to press her back down. His protective instincts were on high alert, but he gained sense enough to know that Emma would have none of that. He was glad that he'd already made a nighttime place beside their bed for his weapon- he was feeling a tad vulnerable without his hook in place.

He knew the moment she saw what had caught his attention. Opposite the window, a piece of parchment was held to the wall by a wicked looking dagger. Emma made a sharp move with her hand and the room suddenly lit up like the noonday sun was overhead.

Killian smoothly stood up from the bed, obviously they'd decided against stealth, and grasped his sword. He turned slowly, absorbing every detail of the room. Moving with caution, he checked on the closet and adjoining bathroom. Both rooms were empty. He lowered his sword, and took a moment to be even more grateful that Henry was spending the night at the Charming residence before turning back to face Emma.

"What does is say?" She asked matter-of-factly as she held aloft the sheath for his sword. She had knelt up on the bed with the sheet draped around her. He was not sure he'd ever seen anything more tempting in all his days, and he'd had many. Jerking himself back into focus, he stepped closer and sheathed the blade. As she lowered it back to the floor, he also took a moment to shrug back into his pants. As far as he was concerned, one of them needed to be clothed if they had any chance of not falling straight back into bed.

It would still only take a word from her to make him forget about their obvious intruder, but he was determined to give it his best shot to stay on task, so he made his way back to the crudely delivered missive. He held the paper against the wall with his arm, and grasped the hilt of the dagger. He swiftly the blade from the wall. Killian was moving to put the blade between his lips so that he could grasp the paper when Emma's disbelieving voice came from just behind his shoulder.

"Seriously?" He looked and saw her behind him, and thankfully she'd thrown on a t-shirt. "You have no idea where that has been." She reached out her hand to take the weapon from him. "If you think I'm kissing you after a knife, dagger, or whatever from lord-knows-where has been in your mouth, then you have another thing coming."

"Well, we can't risk that." Killian sent her knowing look, while he turned the blade to place the hilt in her palm. He then turned his attention to the words on the parchment.

 _Hook,_

 _Peter is mising. Neverland is slowly fallin into Winter without him hear, and we will not last much longer. We don no if you kilt him or not, but we hope you can live your perfect new life noing that we're doomed hear on this iland._

 _Forever,_

 _The Lost Boys_

Killian took a breath as he processed the contents of the note. Peter Pan had been the bane of his existence for an age. They'd been mortal enemies, and the old Hook would have had no response but laughter at the boy's demise. As it was, Killian could do nothing but picture the remaining Lost Boys, cold and alone, praying for Peter's return.

He could feel Emma reading beside him, and the guilt and weight of his past seemed to physically settle over him. As though she didn't have enough to bear, now he was going to throw the burdens of his past into her life as well.

As the concern set in, he felt Emma's arm snake around his waist. She flattened her open palm against the bare skin on his abdomen and stepped closer until he could feel her pressed against him. Her head turned and rested between his shoulders.

"I've always wanted to see Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Killian answered without thinking. It was the truth that Neverland made you forget, and he couldn't bear the thought of Emma forgetting anything, not just as they were finally building a life. A cold wave ran over him as he remembered the last time he had looked into her face and had seen not a single glimpse of recognition. That was so long ago and their history had only just begun. She'd already been the most important thing in his world, but now she was his whole world. He let his arm drop to cover hers where it wrapped around him, dragging himself back to the present.

"No?" Emma made no move to pull away from him, but he knew her questioning response was deceptively calm. "Killian, am I wrong in thinking you're about to head off on an adventure?" He chose not to answer that out loud, but he knew 'adventure' wasn't how he would describe his desire to find Pan, save the Lost Boys, and somehow remove this guilt from the pit of his stomach. She didn't wait on his reply. "Do you think I can't take care of myself?"

At that question, Killian let out short laugh, forced to acknowledge another truth. "You can take care of yourself better than anyone else I know, Swan." He was rewarded for his response by feeling her lips press a kiss against the skin of his back.

"That's what I thought." He would swear he could feel her confident smirk. "And you are thinking of going back to Neverland, are you not?" He sighed, and apparently she took his tacit response as assent. "You're not leaving me behind." This time it wasn't phrased in the form of a question, and her tone gave the impression that this statement was carved in granite. Killian knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise, and any attempt would be a waste of their time. He resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be leaving Storybrooke alone.

"Any ideas on how to get there, love?" Emma squeezed her arms tighter around him when she realized that he wasn't going to argue with her.

"According to the book, second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." She paused. "Granted, those kids were flying." She pulled away from him, and he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss as her skin left his. Tugging on his arm, Emma turned him to face her. "How do you think they got this message to you?"

Her brow furrowed in concern as she contemplated the issue, and Killian acknowledged that it was worrisome. How had they found him, let alone delivered him a message?

"I don't know," he answered her honestly, " but I intend to find out." The note drifted to the floor as he ran his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and drew her forward for a kiss. He had intended just to offer quick reassurance, but the surge of adrenaline that had filled them both earlier became redirected to another outlet. It was morning before either of them moved any closer to Neverland.

* * *

The next day flew by, and it turned out to be a shockingly simple matter to get Emma and himself to Neverland. It may have seemed suspicious to some, but Killian took it as a sign that he was doing the right thing in his return to the island.

Regina appeared more than happy to wave goodbye for a while to Killian and Emma, seemingly delighted to have a break from the happy couple and to have more time with Henry. Lord knows where it came from, probably not somewhere good, but she also happened to have a bag of pixie dust she'd been saving for a rainy day. It didn't serve much purpose beyond flying you around, and she preferred other, more dignified, magical means of travel.

This had led to Killian and Emma standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger that evening with a few supply trunks, and the Charming family standing on the dock, some of them with very concerned faces.

David had his arm around Snow, and little Neal was clutched in her arms. Henry stood beside them with an expression that read more of jealousy than worry. It had taken some stern talking to convince Henry that he wasn't joining them. The kid seriously needed to spend some time in school, not in diving into around more fairy tales. Regina stood calmly behind them.

"Tell me again that even if it takes off, it won't fall out of the sky." David muttered to Regina, not taking his eyes off of his daughter on board the ship.

"They'll be fine," she answered. "Hook can navigate that ship anywhere, and most certainly to Neverland, where it's longing to be. And there's plenty of pixie dust where that came from in Neverland to secure a return trip." Regina's sharp, confident tone gave more reassurance than a comforting tone could have provided. David watched as Killian began to shake gold pixie dust onto the bow of the ship.

Everyone on land and sea took a deep breath as the Jolly Roger began to glow.

Emma watched as Killian shook out the last of the fairy dust, and then she turned towards the docks. As confident as she was that she needed to go on this trip, she hadn't let on about some of her fears. The Captain Hook of Neverland had fueled nightmares in children for the past century, and returning to the place where that story began would cause anyone some trepidation. It was the main reason she had insisted on coming- she knew he would be safer with her there.

She had no doubts about Killian, but who knew who many enemies he had on this magical island they were headed to. What was he going to have to face? Would he truly let her be a part of it?

"Swan," his voice cut through her stream of worries. She snapped back to the present, turning back to face him.

"What?" Emma glanced around, and she noticed that while they'd sailed a distance out into the ocean during her reverie, they hadn't left the water. Her family, along with the docks themselves, were nearly out of sight. "Why aren't we flying?"

He cocked his head to side and lifted an eyebrow. Killian raised his arm and rested his hook in the rigging. "Don't you know how pixie dust works?" She ran back through the saying in her head, 'faith, hope, and trust.' She felt like she had a handle on those, and none of them were in question at the moment.

"Am I missing something?" she questioned, and Killian drew closer, dragging his hook along the weathered rope. He looked every inch the pirate captain, back in his long coat to ward off the cool evening air.

"Apparently," he answered. He came to a stop directly in front of her, his eyes seeming to grow darker as she looked at them. "Let's see if I can help jog your memory." His gaze dropped to her lips, and Emma's last thought before her mind went blank was that this method, while very welcome, wasn't likely to focus any memories.

As his lips made contact, all she focused on was him. His lips brushed gently over hers at first, and her eyes drifted shut as she felt the pressure of his arm at her waist. She reached up to grab the lapels of his coat and pull him closer as his other arm reached behind her. His fingers restlessly pushed up the material of her shirt and jacket, not giving up until they made contact with the skin of her back.

She knew logically that at some point the touch of his fingers would have to stop causing such an electric reaction in her, but she couldn't imagine growing used to the sensation. It felt like it's own kind of magic. She had just pushed up on her toes, trying to bring more of him in contact with her, when abruptly he ended the kiss. Emma let out a soft whining sound as he rested his forehead against hers.

He let out a low chuckle before softly whispering, "Open your eyes, love." His lips remained just a hairsbreadth away. She was loathe to pull back from the moment, but the instant she opened her eyes and glanced behind him she realized that they were surrounded by clouds.

"Wow," she breathed. Emma tightened her grip on the edges of his jacket as though he might fly away into the sky.

"Happy?" Killian asked quietly.

"What?" Startled at the question, Emma leaned back just enough to look into his eyes.

"That's what you were missing- happy thoughts." His gaze was soft, but there were embers burning in the back of his eyes. She thought that she should probably be annoyed at his method of bringing about those happy thoughts, but she couldn't drum up the the indignation. Emma took a moment to contemplate whether or not she could ignore the fact that she was on a flying pirate ship and continue on with their present course, but Killian made the decision for her.

"While I'd be happy to ignore our mission for a while, I'd hate to end up in entirely uncharted waters… or sky." He smoothed her shirt & jacket back down before dropping his hand away from her. "I need spend a bit of time at the helm, Swan." She didn't break eye contact with him.

"How far?" she asked.

"A few hours journey and we'll be in Pirate's Cove."

"Your cove."

He paused before answering. "Aye."

"You know I can't wait to see your island." He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she answered with a smile before leaning her forehead on his shoulder, looking out over the clouds. "I know we have work to do, and I know there's people to help, but you spent so many years there. And there's the fact that it's an island of magic. I want to see it all." He answered by running his hand down her back and pressing a kiss against the top of her head before releasing her to step away.

"Well, who I am I to disoblige a fair maiden's request?" He grasped the wheel in one hand and lodged his hook against a spoke. His coat billowed around him as the wind filled the sails. "If you are wanting a tour of Neverland, then that's what you'll get."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It's very encouraging, and I'm having fun building up the action in this story. I appreciate any feedback!**

* * *

The sun had set behind them hours ago, and the ship was surrounded by stars. In the distance was a speck of warm light, and Killian unerringly steered the Jolly Roger towards it. He'd sent Emma down below earlier, knowing that she'd need her rest. Alone at the helm, he contemplated her request to tour the island. Killian had never stopped to think about what it would be like to share Neverland with anyone, let alone someone that he cared about the way he did Emma. During his time on the island, he had honestly not believed that he could ever care for anyone ever again. It was a dark time in his history, and since leaving Neverland it wasn't a period he chose to dwell on.

He knew from what Henry and Emma had told him that he had earned his infamy as a villain from his time in Neverland with Pan more than through anything else he'd done. Killian was afraid at some point on this journey Emma may look at him and see that Captain Hook, and the only thing predictable about Neverland was its unpredictability. There were few means of preparing for what lay ahead.

He'd spent his hours back then seeking nothing but fortune, treasure, and a good fight. While he had truly longed for victory, he couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed sparring with Pan and the Lost Boys each day. The plotting and planning had kept his skills sharp, and Pan had always proved a worthy adversary. Hook had never doubted his own eventual triumph, and his crew had given him blind and fearful obedience.

Killian began to contemplate his last days on the island until he heard a sound from behind him. He turned away from the wheel to see Emma coming up on the deck. She zipped up her red jacket as she emerged, guarding against the cool breeze.

She stepped across the planks of the deck to stand next to him, casually leaning her head on his shoulder as she took in the view. The ease with which she rested against him pulled his mind out of the past and into the miracle of the present. The wind ruffled her hair, and the starlight alongside the subtle glow of his ship gave her the appearance of an angel or spirit. His mouth quirked up in a smile, knowing his down-to-earth Emma wouldn't appreciate the comparison.

"We're flying into the sun?" She leaned up to meet his eyes with her question, and he did his best not to let her see how struck she made him feel. He cleared his throat before answering.

"That sums it up fairly well." He turned his eyes towards the horizon and gestured with his hook towards the distant light. "The sun rises just above the island, so as long as we do not waiver in our course we'll run straight into it. We should even be near enough to catch a glimpse of it soon." Emma suddenly reached around in front of him and into the folds of his coat. Killian drew in a breath, but before he could react any further, she'd snagged his spyglass and pulled her hand back. He gaped at her a moment before shaking his head.

"Swan, mayhap you should take more caution before diving into a pirate's cloak while he's wearing it," he warned her with a smirk. "You may give a man the wrong impression."

Emma smirked right back at him. "I wasn't aware the impression I was giving was wrong." Her suggestive look caused a wave of heat to run over him. For a second he thought she might move in closer, but she seemed to shake the moment off. "But my main purpose was getting my first look at the real Neverland." She extended the spyglass and began to aim it towards the island, but before she could bring it to her eye, Killian snagged it with his hook.

"You shouldn't aim that directly at the sun." Emma cringed at his instruction.

"Oh, right. Damage to the eyes."

"I suppose that, too," Killian answered ruefully, "but I was referring to fact that you won't see the island through the glass if you are looking directly at the sun. The island will be hidden from view." He moved his hook to the underside of the spyglass and pushed it upwards towards her. "The island's magic creates something of a shield at this distance. Look instead at the sea itself. You'll see the island's reflection on the water long before we're close enough to see the surface of the land."

Emma gazed through the spyglass, and he knew what she would see. The island would seem just a blurry area above the horizon line, but in the water she would see the reflection of the mountains. She might even be able to make out the snow caps on them, provided there was enough light.

"Neverland," she breathed.

"Aye."

"I can't wait!" Her voice was higher pitched with excitement, and her smile grew as she took in the sight.

"What do you know of the island terrain? Is there anything in particular you want to see?" As he watched her stare into the distance, he knew he would take her anywhere and show her anything if it kept that smile on her face.

"Are there really mermaids?"

He grinned. "Aye, Mermaid Lagoon is fair brimming with them." She dropped the spyglass down and turned to him.

"What are they like?" Her curiosity was almost palpable. Killian paused, considering his answer.

"They're beautiful creatures, and they have the most amazing voices. I lost more than one midshipman to their song." His voice lowered in memory. "They are shallow, fickle creatures, but they did always have a fondness for Pan. A visit to them would serve us well, as we could discover what knowledge they may have of his whereabouts."

Emma cocked her head to the side, looking at him thoughtfully. "If we're really going to find a missing Peter Pan, you're eventually going to have to share more about your real history with this island. More, as in anything at all. I know the story, but I've long since learned that the version of events I've known since childhood are not always accurate historical accounts."

"I know." Killian had known she would only wait so long for more of an explanation. He tightened his grip on the wheel and moved his eyes back to the horizon line. "I want you to know everything about me, Emma, with no secrets." She waited, more patiently than he would have expected of her. "Nothing in our history makes me believe keeping anything from you would lead to a good ending, but that doesn't mean I know where to start. There are so many years, decades, centuries spent here on this island."

"Let's just do this one piece at a time then, interview style." Emma's no-nonsense tone helped him stay even keeled. "Tell me one thing for now. Why were you here for so long? Why didn't you just leave?"

"I meant to. Every night I meant to." The memories of those countless nights washed over him. "I planned my exit nearly every night, but when I awoke in the morning I had forgotten about anything but my plans to dominate Peter and the Lost Boys." He looked over at this, wanting to make her understand. "Neverland makes your forget. It's an island out of time and created by dreams, and while I don't pretend to understand it, I respect it's power."

She slipped her hand over his on the wheel before responding to him. "What exactly are you afraid of?"

"Forgetting. Forgetting Storybrooke, forgetting who I am now, and most of all of forgetting you." He returned his gaze out over the sea.

"Well, that's ridiculous. I'm right here, and no magic is going to make you forget about me when I'm right in front of you." He didn't turn to look at her, so she moved herself in front of the wheel, directly into his line of vision. "I'm not going anywhere, and I promise right now that I'm not letting you go anywhere either." Killian looked into her eyes. "Do you believe in me?"

"Always," was his instant reply.

"Then believe me now. We've got this." He decided to take heart in her resolve and concern himself with problems as they arose. Worrying now would not make the danger any less.

"All right, love." Her eyes softened from their look of fierce determination at his agreement. "Are you ready to explore? Because we're here."

Emma spun around as the light grew. The sun moved overhead as the island loomed in front of them. The water of the cove was the bluest she had ever seen, and the forest was filled with such light and color that she felt she'd never seen a real tree before this moment.

The ship was descending under the control of Killian as it drew ever nearer to the shores of the island. Emma didn't need to be told to move to the mast and find a stable handhold; she knew she needed to brace herself for the impact against the water.

There was a jolt, and the splash of water seemed to fill the cove into which Killian had steered the ship.

"Emma Swan, welcome to Neverland."


End file.
